SilverShadow8282's review of Starkit's Prophcey
by SilverShadow8282
Summary: I have read reviews for this story and decided to make one myself. Beware this is gonna ge nasty. RATED T FOR THE HORRIBLNESS OF THIS STORY
1. Chapter 1

**There were rumors this is the worst story ever, they were true. Come with me as I review this "story". It will be over soon, trust me.**

ALLIANCES  
ok so like i said this iks my first story be nice plz

**Well, since you said plz!**

btw its set afte rsunset so

**Um, I've never read Rsunset**

ThunderClan

Leader: Firestar - ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

Deputy: Brambleclaw - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: JayFeather-gray tom

Warriors:

Squirrelflight - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Foxpaw

Dustpelt - dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm - pale ginger she-ca

Cloudtail - long-haired white tom

Apprentice DaisyPaw - cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

**She was never an apprentice!**

Brackenfur - golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Thornclaw - golden brown tabby tom

Brightheart - white she-cat with ginger patches

Spiderleg - long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Whitewing - white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Icepaw

Birchfall - light brown tabby tom

Graystripe - long-haired gray tom

Berrynose - cream-colored tom

Hazeltail - small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker - gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart - gray tabby she-cat

Poppyfrost - tortoiseshell she-cat

Honeyfern- light brown tabby she-cat

Lionblaze - golden tabby tom

Hollyleaf - black she-cat

**She left in the tunnels! Man, remember stuff girl!**

FoxHeart-reddish tabby tom

IceFire-white she cat

**You listed them as apprentices. Like I said remember stuff!**

ToadRibbit-black—and-white tom

RoseFlame-dark cream she cat

BriarStorm-dark brown she cat

BumbleFlower-very pale gray tom with black stipes

BlossomWind-pale brown she cat iwth a dark stripe along her spine

**At least try to read the books!**

Apprentices:

Fox DaisyPaw - cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

**Ahhhh! It is a mutant of Foxpaw and Daisy!**

FlamePaw-firecolored she cat with one grnee eye one blue eye

LakePaw-bright blue gray she cat with blue eyes

The last 2 r starKits siters

**So they are going to babysit her on Friday?**

JazzPaw-red she cat with blue eyes and a black tail

**Clan Cat: What is jazz?**

Queens:

Ferncloud - pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes mother of Dustpelts kits

Dawnsparkle-bright tortishell she cat with garguntan blue eye's mother of Jayfeathers'

ktis, formaly of Shadowclan

**Shouldn't she and Jayfeather be exiled?**

Kits:

StarKit-graysh-blue-and purple she cat with molting orange eyes and a white star on her forhaed

**Where is her forhaed?**

Elders:

Longtail - pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur - small dusky brown she-cat

Weaslepelt-big red tabby he cat with bight yellow eyes (hes Rowanclaw's dad, he came to Thunderclan when Dawn- did0

**Thanks for the explanation?**

LeafPool-brown tabby she cat

**She became a warrior!**

ShadowClan

Leader: Blackstar - large white tom with huge jet-black paws

Deputy: Russetfur - dark ginger she-cat

**She died.**

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud - very small tabby tom

Apprentice, Flamepaw (ginger tom)

Warriors:

Oakfur - small brown tom

Apprentice, Tigerpaw (dark brown tabby tom)

**How did his sister become a warrior before him?**

Rowanclaw - ginger tom

Smokefoot - black tom

Apprentice, Owlpaw (light brown tabby tom)

Ivytail - black, white and tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice, Dawnpaw (cream-furred she-cat)

Toadfoot - dark brown tom

Crowfrost - black-and-white tom

Apprentice, Olivepaw (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Kinkfur - tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ratscar - brown tom with long scar across his back

Apprentice, Shrewpaw (gray she-cat with black feet)

Snaketail - dark brown tabby tom with striped tail

Apprentice, Scorchpaw (dark gray tom)

Whitewater - white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

Apprentice, Redpaw (mottled brown and ginger tom)

Tawnypelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Flamewind- flame color tabby tom with green eye's

**He was a medicine cat apprentice and died; now he is a warrior! How?!**

Tigerclaw-huge dark brown tabby tom with long claw's and amber eys

**Listed him twice!**

DawnFeather-cream tabby she cat (shes a different cant then the one in tC ok?)

**No, not ok.**

OlivePaw-bright brown she cat

Queens:

Snowbird - pure white she-cat

Elders:

Cedarheart - dark gray tom

Tallpoppy - long-legged light brown she-cat

WindClan

Leader: Onestar - brown tabby tom

Deputy: Ashfoot - gray she-cat

Medicine Cat: Barkface - short-tailed brown tom

Apprentice, Kestrelpaw (mottled gray tom)

Warriors:

Tornear - tabby tom

Crowfeather - dark gray tom

Owlwhisker - light brown tabby tom

Whitetail - small white she-cat

Nightcloud - black she-cat

Gorsetail - very pale gray-and-white cat with blue eyes

Weaselfur - ginger tom with white paws

Harespring - brown-and-white tom

Leaftail - dark tabby tom, amber eyes

Apprentice, Thistlepaw (long-haired white tom)

Dewspots - spotted gray she-cat

Apprentice, Sedgepaw (light brown tabby she-cat)

Willowclaw - gray she-cat

Apprentice, Swallowpaw (dark gray she-cat)

Antpelt - brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot - gray tom with two dark paws

Apprentice, Sunpaw (tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead)

Heathertail - light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Breezepelt - black tom with amber eyes

Elders:

Morningflower - very old tortoiseshell queen

Webfoot - dark gray tabby tom

RiverClan

Leader: Leopardstar - unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

Deputy: Mistyfoot - gray she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Mothwing - dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice, Willowshine (gray tabby she-cat)

Warriors:

Blackclaw - smoky-black tom

Voletooth - small brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Minnowpaw (dark gray she-cat)

Reedwhisker - black tom

Mosspelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Pebblepaw (mottled gray tom)

Beechfur - light brown tom

Rippletail - dark gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Mallowpaw (light brown tabby tom)

Graymist - pale gray tabby

Dawnflower - pale gray she-cat

Dapplenose - mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail - ginger-and-white tom

Mintfur - light gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Nettlepaw (dark brown tabby tom)

Otterheart - dark brown she-cat

Apprentice, Sneezepaw (gray-and-white tom)

Pinefur - very short-haired tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Robinpaw (tortoiseshell-and-white tom)

Rainstorm - mottled gray-blue tom

Duskfur - brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Copperpaw (dark ginger she-cat)

**They don't know what copper is!**

Queens:

Icewing - white cat with green eyes, mother of Beetlekit, Pricklekit, Petalkit, and Grasskit

Elders:

Heavystep - thickset tabby tom

Swallowtail - dark tabby she-cat

Stonestream - gray tom

**WHOOO HOOO **

**That part is over, 45 more to go! Yay! Not. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chpater oen prouloge

**What in the world does that say?**

The cats gathered around a pool. They all looked into it eagerly. A dark shape appeared on the surface. A blue she cat looked up. Her eyes were bright.

**Oh! Look it's the rare bright eyed nameless cat!**

"There is a prophecy!" She said. "out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly."

**Oh I wonder who that is.**

"Its about StarKit!" A white tom said.

**What! I never would have guessed that!**

"Shes going to save the forest," He looked at a gold tom by BlueStar.

**Don't all prophecies predict the cats will save the forest?**

"she has powers nobody dreamed of." Said the gold tom.

**Nameless gold toms!**

"Should we tell JayFeather?" He asked. "Yes." Said BlueStar. "he needs to know."

**Yeah Bluestar, tell the medicine cat, what a great, original idea.**

She walked away from the pool to tell JayFeather about the prophcy.

did u like it? plz tell me in urm review

**I didn't like it. Can I tell you that in a review?**


	3. Author's Note

Hi everyone, this is just an author's note. I'm going on vacation for two weeks, and won't update. About March 10ish, 2014 I will update my stories. Hope you understand. See you soon!

~SilverShadow828


	4. Chapter 3

**In this chapter I discovered stars! You'll see what I mean…**

**STARS!**

Chapter to the rose of a Heroin

_ok jazzie-kun pleas dont get mad at me cause your not in it yet. You'l apear soon dont worry._

_**I just want to know, WHO THE HECK IS JAZZIE-KUN?**_

StarKit wock up and sunlit was in the branches. She closed her eyes againstill tired. Butter mom

**Ok, now I want to put her mom on a stack of pancakes.**

wouldn't let her sleep not today.

"Sweety its time to get up" said Dawnsparkle; her eys shinning. "Today is important today."

**Hear that everyone! Today is important today!**

"What is it Mom" said StarKit awake right away. Then the she cat rememembered what today was.

"**rememembed" I've just giving up.**

"Ohmigosh its my serimony today!' she squelled excercisedly. Today was the day she was an apprentice!

**Cats don't know or how to use *Ohmigosh***

She flicked outside

**How do you flick outside?**

not even waiting for her Mom. But her Mom cot up to her quick.

"Sweety you know the clans don't except cat slike use sometimes." She said.

StarKit glared. She didn't lake beig told that. Just because her Mom was a usedto be Shadowclan cat and her dad was jayFeather the medicine Cat didn"t mean she ws different!

**Oh! Of course it doesn't! *yes it does, you are very different***

"StarPaw come here." Said FireStar from the leg.

***gasp* The leg! **

He jumped down.

"StarKit it s tome for you to become an apentice: he said. "Your a strong brave cat and because of that I will mentor with you."

**Well you just had to see that coming. Most cats with prophecies are mentored by leaders. I'm really disappointed if you couldn't guess that.**

Ever body gasped. StarKit did too. Se herd hear mother say "Wow!".

**Wow. Just wow.**

Firehert

**WHAT! WHERE IS FIRESTAR?**

liked her shoulder. He whispered in her ear "youll be the best their ever was StarPaw I know ti."

**He knows ti!**

Surpised she walked away when they were done howling for her.

**They are cats, not wolves. **

/ Then she went ofer to JayFeathern and DawnSparkle who were very prod.

**They were very prod!**

"Daughetr where very happy but he have to say something said Jayfeather his chest puffed ouit. "You see there is this prophcy Starcaln gave me it said that out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly."

StarPaw gasped. What does it mean?

**Exactly what it says. **

_lol I update fast dont i. REVEIW or ill hit over the head with a frying pan! XDD jk_

***gasp* a frying pan! Watch out my peeps.**


End file.
